<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acorns and twig crowns by TheGhostiestHatRack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519814">Acorns and twig crowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostiestHatRack/pseuds/TheGhostiestHatRack'>TheGhostiestHatRack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The warmth of family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mama Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostiestHatRack/pseuds/TheGhostiestHatRack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The children bring Ranboo some "treasure"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The warmth of family [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acorns and twig crowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Series pog </p><p> </p><p>Hephaestus: White haired piglin hybrid<br/>Nikolai: Black haired piglin hybrid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He heard the front door open and looked up from his book, smiling when he saw his husband come through the door </p><p>"Welcome home" he said softly, putting his book down as their two children ran inside, their noses and ears pink from the cold temperature outside</p><p>"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Nikolai yelled excitedly running up to Ranboo, his brother Hephaestus following closely behind</p><p>"This is for you" He dropped acorns and other random things into his mother's lap "It's treasure!" He exclaimed happily</p><p>"Thank you for the treasure dear" He said and Niko grinned widely. His gaze shifted to his other son who was nervously moving back and forth "Phae what have you got there?" He asked gently</p><p>Hephaestus shyly handed him a wreath made out of twigs "It's a crown!" Niko shouted excitedly, Hephaestus nodded softly "Thank you Phae, it's lovely" He took his crown off replacing it with the wreath of sticks making Phae smile</p><p>"Come on Phae! Let's go play" Nikolai said, dragging his brother off to their room "Bye Mama" Hephaestus said softly as they left</p><p>Ranboo smiled and got up, walking over to his husband "How did it go?" He said wrapping his arms around Techno's neck, arms being wrapped around his waist in turn</p><p>"Niko tried to hug a raccoon but either than that, pretty well I'd say" Ranboo laughed at that "I made you some coffee, it's in the kitchen" </p><p>"Thank you love" Techno replied smiling at him "I love watching you interact with our children, you are the perfect mother for them" </p><p>Ranboo blushed "Shush, go eat your coffee" Techno chuckled as he watched Ranboo realize what he'd just said "Ok ok, I'll go "eat my coffee"" he said, teasing him and pressed a kiss to his blushing wife's head. Ranboo smiled softly as he watched his husband walk off towards the kitchen</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May or may not have thought up the entire thing just last night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>